The Diary Project
by Mazmaraz
Summary: It’s not a diary it’s a Journal. J o u r n a l. Taichi can shove it if he thinks otherwise. TAITO.
1. Week 1

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 1 - Saturday 

So here we are. Another year, another Journal. It's currently Saturday, the day after my birthday and I'm sitting on the lounge writing this before everybody else wakes up. (Dad threw a party for me last night so there's people asleep in my bedroom.) It wasn't exactly the wildest 18th birthday I've been to but it was fun. Dad, TK and Mimi got in the kitchen and made a whole lot of food. We had pizza, sticky rice, octopus and apple bunnies. Tai's mum sent over some meal which I think Izzy was the only one to touch, though Takashi may have tried it. That could've been why he was making all that fuss. His bowels were probably protesting.

My dad is cruel. I suspect it was his idea to decorate my birthday cake as a piano since I've been practically begging him for months to buy me a keyboard. He probably thought it was really funny to see me trying not to look crestfallen while blowing out my candles when he knew perfectly well there was a real one which he was going to present to me five minutes later. If I wasn't so happy about the piano I'd probably put things in next weeks dinner.

And this is the point at which I say 'I have a piano.' A piano. My very own piano. Well...a keyboard, but it's still very piano like. I'm absolutely over the moon.

We set it up on the table and Takashi started showing me all the nifty things that thing could do. I highly suspect dad took him along when he bought it which is something to be grateful for. Poor old dad isn't much into music. I think he'd have preferred I stuck with the harmonica and done concerts for grandma instead. At least I now have head phones and midi connections for my computer to all my instruments so dad doesn't have to listen to all my noise, (thank you very much to the guys and Izzy for that). Izzy said he'd set it all up for me sometime today.

All the boys slept over and by the sounds of it somebody is getting up so I'll leave this here for the moment. It was bad enough Taichi finding out TK gives me journals, I don't want anyone knowing I actually write in them.

X X X

Stupid Taichi. Maybe I could be thankful it was only him, but I think not. He's going to be giving me crap about this for ages.

If he'd just stayed in the doorway instead of wandering over to the other lounge, then he wouldn't have seen the journal tucked between the cushions. One second he was sleepily mumbling at me to come back to bed the next he's trying to get his hands on my book to find out if I'd actually been writing in it.

Blast Taichi. I hate the bugger sometimes. He always has to rile me up. I hope his arm bothers him all day and his boss gets angry at him because he can't lift equipment. The guys are going to be thrilled when they see my black eye. I'm going to have get Sora or Mimi to help me fix it for Fridays gig.

Four years I've managed to prevent him from noticing I write a journal and he finds out at the point at which I'm finally beginning to enjoy writing in it. I know I really shouldn't get that upset over him criticising me for it. I knew he wouldn't understand. He is Taichi after all. But what I don't get is how he can think me writing music is cool but find me recording my thoughts a complete joke. It's not that different. I would've thought he'd find poetry, which is emotion, more detestable than he would the thoughts and activities I write down in my journal. Maybe it's the fact that you're confiding in something that makes it unappealing.

Anyway, I'm not about to quit just because he thinks it's stupid. He can go jump in the pond for all I care. The one down in the park is convenient enough.

He's in the shower now so I think I'll get up and make breakfast before he gets out. At least I know food will be a good distraction.

* * *

Day 2 - Sunday. 

Akira woke me up with a phone call this morning. He just got back from his trip up North. Apparently there's a live band thing going on in the next town up. He said it wasn't likely that it would do any good, but he signed us up as the replacement band just in case. So there's a very minor possibility of our band playing in front of a larger crowd than we've ever done before.

It'd be so cool if it happened. Playing at the local place is awesome and we do get good crowds, but I've been dying to play on a proper stage again. We haven't done it for a while.

I was meaning to go through and play all our songs today but I got distracted by the piano. Izzy set all my midi stuff up yesterday and all I want to do is play with it. I'm definitely getting the others over sometime this week so we can record our songs onto my computer. I can fiddle around with them then and maybe I can fix that problem we've been having with DT.

Had sushi for dinner with Taichi. We went down to the park to eat like we usually do. I think we need to find some place new to sit though. At least while it's still summer anyway. Parents and their kids hang around until 7 o'clock at night and it's really annoying having them running around screaming while you're trying to hold a conversation. Especially when the person you're talking to decides to get up and join in.

Can't be bothered writing more. I think I will play my guitar for a bit.

* * *

Day 3 - Monday 

You know, sometimes I really wonder why I chose to work in a bookstore. Books really aren't my thing. Sure I read them, but not enough that I wish to be surrounded by the things for entire bloody days. It's about as smart as Taichi working in a computer store. Though he seems to know more about electronics than some of the idiot's he has to serve. Some people don't even have the sense to plug it in.

Today was highly uneventful if you exclude Taichi being harassed by some weird lady just before lunch. He was looking like he does when he's about to punch me in the head; shoulders all bunched up, gritting his teeth and grinding out his words. I don't know what she was arguing with him about, something to do with pricing, but somebody was in danger of being maimed so I intervened and dragged him off to lunch.

As always, food was like flipping a switch and he was laughing about the incident two hamburgers and fifteen minutes later. We wandered around window shopping for the last fifteen minutes of lunch before heading back to our respective workplaces and prepared for another afternoon of boredom.

I told Taichi about the possibility of the gig Saturday week but he didn't seem to be as enthused as I thought he would. I rather like it when he gets excited, even though he tends to do it a lot, and I thought he'd have something more to say than 'That's great, Yama.'

Yutaka sent me some lyrics for a new song. They're quite good. Could do with some rewording. He said he hadn't really put it to music yet but he probably has some idea of how it should go. I'll have to get him to sing it to the other guys. He's got a killer voice, just doesn't like showing it off that much since he feels like he's supposed to be just the rhythm. I should give him dad's Carpenter cd's.

Made Onigiri this afternoon so dad can take it for lunch tomorrow. Turned out better than last time, my fillings weren't poking out the side. I only made eight and I had two of them for dinner because I couldn't be bothered making more food when dad wasn't coming home to eat it. I'm still deciding whether or not I should test something new on TK tomorrow night. I don't know whether he's up for food experimentation. He's been really picky with what he eats lately.

Strange boy. I'll have to ask him. Maybe mum has inserted her dieting ideas into his brain. That would be tragic.

* * *

Day 4 - Tuesday 

I just got back from dropping TK home. I'm actually quite glad to get rid of him, he was in a right mood this afternoon. He sat around looking unhappy for the entire evening, wouldn't eat his dinner, didn't want to watch a movie and barely said goodbye before he slammed the car door and moped into the apartment building. I don't know what's bothering him but he's being ridiculous. I know from experience that acting that way doesn't get you anything but a punch in the face. Taichi's done it to me enough times to make me realise it's stupid.

Makes me wonder what's bothering him so much though. Whatever it is must be pretty bad. TK is just not the kind of person to get moody. I had to stop myself from snapping back at him like I do at Taichi. He was being completely unreasonable.

We had band practice this afternoon over at Yutaka's house. I wanted to get him to sing the lyrics he sent me so I went early but Akira was already there so I'll have to ask another time.

I think we're on the verge of a major disagreement. Takashi didn't look extremely pleased with the line up for Friday nights gig and he'll probably ring and tell me so later tonight. He has a thing about playing songs that are technically difficult, which is cool, I've nothing against that. I'm all for improving. It's just that a lot of the stuff we do play tends to be more about getting the song across and playing it well in that respect rather than showing off.

Both Yutaka and Akira don't mind what they play as long as it sounds good and I suppose it's just that, because Takashi is playing the piano, he nearly always tends to get stuck with some sort of baseline that follows mine. He can add whatever he likes to it but sometimes there's not a great deal you can do to a song before it begins to degenerate rather than improve.

I wonder if I can convince Akira to let us play "Middle Man". Yutaka got really enthusiastic about that one. I'll have to suggest it on Thursday.

Dad just came in the door so I think I'll go reheat his dinner. I wish he'd get home in time to eat with TK sometimes. It'd be a lot nicer. I mean, it's great doing the brother thing with TK but it'd be really cool if we could just do the family thing occasionally. Even if it's just one parent and the both of us.

* * *

Day 5 - Wednesday 

I think I short circuited my brain at work today. I was so completely bored I was ready to tear out of there and never go back by the time my lunch hour came around. Taichi took pity on me during my deranged state and forced Sushi down my throat before dragging me to the park to hang out.

It was cool. I relaxed pretty much straight away so the 20 or so minutes that we spent laying spread out on the grass in the sun were absolute heaven. There was some weird bird making an awful racket and you could hear the kids on the swing set over at the playground, but it wasn't that hard to deal with since Taichi, lying next to me, was breathing loud enough to drown out anything else.

The afternoon went quickly after that. I shelved a few books, wrote out some order forms, stood at the front desk for fifteen minutes and then May was nice enough to let me hide in the backroom and unpack boxes of kids toys.

I found a fluffy beany baby that'd be an absolutely perfect gift for Tai. I'm betting next time he wanders in he'll pick it up and point it out. If he does, I'll buy it. I've been looking for something stupid to get him.

Taichi drove me home and I wish he could've come in but his parents prefer he goes home early on days he has the car. It's their's, I suppose so it makes sense they'd want to know Taichi isn't out doing wild things in it but you'd think they'd have a little more leniency where driving to and from work is concerned. They know he's going to be with me and I'm a perfectly responsible teenage boy. If that isn't too much of an oxymoron.

Stupidity with vehicles tends to happen more often when he's hanging out with all of his soccer mates. Stupidity full stop happens more often when his soccer mates are involved. They get all rowdy and excited and decide it's a good idea to do daring things which usually result in somebody doing something potentially dangerous. Like playing chicken on busy roadways or sticking forks in Mr. Tamohachi's yard.

Anyway, I could've done with the company tonight. Dad didn't get home until really late so I had dinner cooked way too early. I sat around hungry for a couple of hours before reheating part of it for myself and leaving the rest in the fridge.

I suppose I could sulk about it but it really would be rather pointless. It's not like he doesn't care, he just forgets or work gets busy. I get frustrated every time it happens and it's really annoying when he doesn't manage to phone, but you know, it's kinda normal now so sulking would be purposeful and manipulative. Useful sometimes but mostly just really annoying.

I don't get how he can not manage one day a week though. It's just one day out of an entire week. A couple of hours out of one day every week. It's not like you have to think too hard to remember it. It's at the exact same time, it doesn't change. You'd think he could at least reserve those hours and say 'I'm not going to have anything else on right here because I need to eat dinner with my son. You know, that thing that lives in my house, makes messes and doesn't wash the towels.'

Anyway, I'm over it. It doesn't matter. I don't care. He can make me breakfast in the morning or buy me a new shirt or something. Correction, give me money to buy a new shirt. I'd rather see him on the other side of the table chowing down on something I cooked but you know, a shirt is always good.

It is well passed bedtime now so I'm going to get some sleep. I would much prefer to stay up and fiddle around with my keyboard. (Dad is forgiven. I love the keyboard.) But unfortunately sleep is a necessity. I'm so tired I'm getting the urge to prank Taichi on his mobile. He'd kill me for it but I'd find it hilarious. Maybe I'll leave him a message so he can find it in the morning.

* * *

Day 6 - Thursday 

TK is being an absolute pain. I'm inclined to give him a good kick up the arse and tell him to resolve whatever problem he's got going on instead of brooding like he is but I think I'd end up flat on my back with an absolutely outrage little blond kid cutting off my air.

He's volatile...like:

"Hey TK, did you have a good day?"

"Shut up, Matt. You don't know anything." (Note: This response is illogical.)

"Are you OK?"

"Just shut up, I don't want to talk about it."

I've been wracking my brains all afternoon trying to figure out what could be wrong but I don't think my head was ever designed for working out other people's problems. If TK weren't acting so weird I probably wouldn't have done more than wonder about what was wrong for a minute or two. Things tend to resolve themselves without my help as I never realise that something is going on until well after it's all over and done with.

My guess is it's something to do with Daisuke as TK was asking me questions about him over dinner. But everything to do with TK somehow ends up including Kari so I'd bet my socks she's in on this somehow and hopefully the one doing the calming down.

Any further than the people involved and I'm basically sitting in the dark without a clue as to what's going on and I don't even know whether this problem occurred somewhat recently or whether it happened weeks ago and is just resolving.

Whatever it is, if it goes on for much longer I'll have to ask Taichi what's if he knows anything about it. You'd think he'd be worse than me about keeping track of things but it turns out he's quite good at it. Better than me at any rate and quite informative despite the fact that he's not trying to be.

* * *

Day 7 - Friday 

I have five minutes before Akira arrives to pick me up and I'm going to be diligent for once and write my Journal entry before I go off to the gig.

Takashi thankfully decided not to complain about this weeks songs so practice went rather smoothly except for the fact that Akira suddenly developed an incorrect chord change in 'Ever as Always.'

We've been playing it perfectly for weeks now and we were supposed to be playing it at the gig tonight but we ended up deciding to switch back to DT instead because no matter how Akira tried to play that phrase he couldn't get that little bit right.

There's not much you can do when your unlucky enough to have an off day. Sometimes the music just doesn't want to be played and the only way to get it right again is to give the song a bit of a rest. He'll probably be able to play it fine tomorrow, but for now it's best just to leave it out.

I'm off to the gig now, Akira just pranked me so he must be waiting out the front. I wonder if I can convince him to pick up Taichi, I think I promised him a lift.

X X X

It's really late and my writings wonky and I'm going to write about all of it tomorrow anyway but I just wanted to record the fact that Akira is awesome and so is his dad. But Taichi's a bastard and can rot in hell. Why is he not answering his phone?

* * *

Notes: We're not trying to confuse you, each entry is written daily and afterwards compressed into weeks.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half. 

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	2. Week 2

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 8 - Saturday

I spent most of today in Yutaka's garage going through our songs with the rest of the band. We were trying to figure out what would be best to play at this gig we're now doing next weekend in Kumagaya.

I'm currently over the excitement as I'm more frustrated than anything else. It's really difficult trying to find five songs that fit together well out of everything that we play. I mean, it'd be easy enough to just pick the current favorites but it'd be nicer to have a set that sounded like it matched.

I had to rush off at one point because I realised I was going to be late to pick Taichi up from work. I'd promised to go to a movie with him tonight but I canceled due to band practice so I thought I should at least go and drive him home. I dropped him off at his place then drove back over to Yutaka's and by the time I got there they had food ready so we ate and went back to the garage.

Forty minutes later Yutaka's mother showed Taichi out back. He'd decided to come see us practice. All I can say is he must've been really bored, I can't imagine how the four of us arguing would be all that exciting.

After suggesting we play 'Turn Around' as our last song (I have to thank him for that tomorrow), he spread himself out on the corner couch and watched us silently for nearly two hours. It always feels a little bit odd when he watches the four of us rehearse. At first I feel as if we should be performing our music for him rather than nitpicking over it like we do when it's just us. But I eventually forgot he was there altogether and it wasn't until he got up to leave that I remembered he was sitting there with us.

The band is getting together again tomorrow morning but we'll have the afternoon free. Yutaka has work and Takashi has family stuff so we can't practice all day like we did today. Hopefully we'll have the songs resolved by the time we finish.

* * *

Day 9 - Sunday

Today was actually pretty rotten from about midday until six o'clock. The morning was ok because we managed to figure out what we were playing at the gig next weekend and after six Taichi cheered me up when we went out for dinner, but the six or so hours in between those two events were depressing and less than entertaining.

TK came around to my place for lunch and we had a fight over whether or not he was going to tell me what was going on. Honestly, he's been moping for days. He really should just talk to someone and get it off his chest. But it turns out he's a whole lot angrier about the situation than I thought he could actually get. TK looking thunderous while killing food with chopsticks and a knife is not really the kind of TK that exists in normal life. I honestly tried to calm him down, but he was completely set on being cross. Every suggestion I made just made him even more irritable so I gave up and went back to playing guitar.

It can't be just something to do with Kari. No way could she make him that upset. But I can't think of anything other than her that would make him upset at all. I'm useless with this kind of thing, as TK so aptly pointed out today. There's probably something really obvious I'm missing that he was hoping I'd just...see. How he thought I'd manage that, I don't know, but I would've liked to be able to just so he'd cheer up.

I'm glad I had Taichi to pick up this afternoon. I think I would've just sat around being depressed if we weren't having dinner together.

I insisted on going somewhere with tables this weekend so Taichi couldn't ask to go to the park. I feel like I'm trying to hog his attention but I really do like to have at least one decent conversation with him per week. You can't do that when he gets up and runs away every five minutes.

If I had to deal with Taichi running away from me all evening on top of having TK decide I was worth less than a wall as a sounding board, I think I would've begun to feel slightly abandoned. Instead Taichi made me eat Alfredo Fettuccine and we sat and talked at the restaurant for nearly an hour before we got up to go home.

I'm still feeling surprisingly contented so I think I'll head off to bed. I could do with a decent nights rest after the weekend that I've had.

* * *

Day 10 - Monday

I hate working full days at the bookstore, it's bad enough for a couple of hours but an entire day is complete and utter torture. It never used to be so bad, particularly when I was still learning, but it's always the same old tasks we have to do and there never will be anything new.

If it's not boring enough on a regular basis, Taichi wasn't working over at the computer store today so I had no one to take my lunch hour with. Normally I can spend the entire morning looking forward to lunch with Taichi. It stops me falling to sleep when I'm doing something menial. But today I sat out back and ate my sandwich then ducked over to the music store. A good way to spend the hour, but I still would've preferred company.

I found a new CD. I bought it with the voucher Tai and TK gave me for my birthday.

Dad got home for dinner tonight and brought egg custard tarts with him for desert. We ate in front of the TV then did the washing up together and I feel really stupid saying it was fun, but it was. We talked and joked about then sang songs from way back when I was a kid. Dad's singing is hilarious. He's got a damned good voice when he decides to use it but he has absolutely no sense of style. He looks like a footballer trying to sing the national anthem. It would've been nice to just sit down and watch a movie or something afterwards but dad had some work to get done before tomorrow and I hadn't touched my guitar all day so he went off to his office and I went to my room and I'm sitting here now feeling slightly disappointed despite the fact that it was a really good night.

Oh well, Akira will shoot me if I don't practice. There's not many days out of a year that I don't play my guitar but for some reason Akira picks up on every single one.

* * *

Day 11 - Tuesday

No dad at dinner time, just a cranky TK who is STILL moping about. I could whack that boy over the head. It's been a week! An entire week! How can he be angry for an entire week? Not even Taichi and I can last that long, we always resolve our arguments in fistfights before then.

Anyway, progress on songs for gig night. So far we have 'Never After', DT, 'Idiot's Fame' and 'Turn Around' which we will perform last. We still need a fifth song because we thought it'd be a bit much to play both NA and 'Recoil' so we'll be going through and playing our song list all of tomorrow to see which one will fit in. I'm betting 'And Lives Pass' would work pretty well but Akira needs to fix up his guitar solo for that and I don't think he could manage that in just three days.

I think I'm going to have to devise a way to get Taichi to go shopping for clothes with me. He's driving us to the concert which means he will be going to the actual concert WITH us and will therefore be SEEN with us so he needs to look good.

Personally I think he's gorgeous whatever he's wearing, it's a bit difficult to make him look bad, but if he's to attend the gig with us then he needs to look stylish else he'll forever tarnish our reputation and ruin any chances we have of being properly noticed by those in the industry. Future prospects for the band would be dim. Doom would befall the Teenage Wolves via a purple blue shirt and a pair of orange pants...

Hmm, that sounds quite good. I think I might throw something like that at him. If I bury my face in his shoulder and do a bit of whining, maybe give a few distressed or panic-stricken looks I think I'll manage to convince him quite easily. Thursday should be good, that way I can pretend I'm also in desperate need of clothing. I'll have to ask guys what they're planning on wearing so I can make sure I pick out something that matches.

Poor poor Taichi. He hates shopping. I'd better make sure I've got money left over for food.

* * *

Day 12 - Wednesday

I arrived home from band practice today to find an extremely upset TK crying on my lounge. I thought he was just being angry again at first because he was sitting there hunched into a ball looking cross, but as soon as I walked into the lounge room and he looked up at me with watery blue eyes, I could tell it was something bad.

If he hadn't been in tears I think I would've been really annoyed with him. He still didn't want to talk about it and only said that Kari was being a bitch.

Yeah, Kari a bitch. I can so totally see that.

He mumbled some other things about Daisuke and how Kari should see that he was wrong, but I couldn't decipher any more than that so I'm still completely in the dark.

It's depressing really, but I should be used it. Even Taichi can figure out what's going on before I can and he's supposed to be an insensitive jock. Why didn't I get any empathic senses? They'd be really useful given the industry I'm heading into.

I made TK some Milo and sat with him on the couch. He really was a mess. I've never seen a guy like that before - it was like he'd had some belief knocked right out from under him. He was looking really confused, like he didn't understand what had happened and he kept chewing away at his lip like he does when he's trying to make a decision.

I've given up hoping he'll fill me in and I really don't want to imagine what could cause such a reaction from him. I think I'll have to discuss it with Taichi and find out if he knows what's going on. He lives with Kari after all and she is a girl. She probably likes to talk to him whether he wants to listen or not.

Speaking of Taichi, I was forcibly dragged away from the band by him today and made to go and have lunch. We were just going to eat the biscuits Yutaka's mum had made for us and battle on, but since I was being kidnapped they all went to get proper food as well.

I told Taichi about all the plans we had for the weekend and everything that we hoped to do. I really want to check out the music store in Kumagaya and I heard there's a guy there that sells really neat guitars. I know I can't buy one but it'd be great to have a look. It's nice to know what's out there for when you are planning on buying.

I allowed him to occupy my time for almost an hour before insisting on going back to Yutaka's. We still hadn't found our fifth song by that stage so it was of the utmost importance that I went back and practiced. If I wasn't there they wouldn't chose without me but they'd be severely annoyed considering there's only two days to go.

I think Taichi would've liked to keep me out longer. I get the feeling he thinks we're already good enough and as flattering as that would be, I'm well aware that we're not. We've got a long way to go before we get anywhere with our band and we've been working our socks off to get even as far as we have. I want to sell cd's and play internationally, have people play our music everywhere until the rest of the population gets sick of it.

Ok, maybe I'm not that ambitious, but I'd like to record a cd. Then I could give a copy of it to Taichi so he'd quit bothering me to play all the time. Honestly, does he think I can sing and converse at the same time. It's bad enough trying to concentrate on what he's saying while trying to play let alone speak back in a coherent manner.

Anyway, Taichi dropped me back at Yutaka's place and went home to get his Post tag. He ordered something that was too big for their mailbox and needed to pick it up from the Post Office. He wouldn't tell me what it was and tried to pretend it was unimportant. I'll have to remember to bug him about it so I can see him get all embarrassed.

Well, dad's home, it's time for dinner. Record time, too, for a Wednesday. It's only nine thirty.

* * *

Day 13 - Thursday

Well, I must say, today was very...rewarding. Not only did I spend most of it forcing Taichi to strip and redress only to strip once again, but I managed to convince him to buy two entirely different outfits - one for each day we'll be away.

I felt bad about having to cancel dinner with TK because our shopping trip went on so long, but when I rang him he didn't seem too bothered and just wished me good luck for the weekend. I was a little upset that he wasn't annoyed that I'd canceled. I'm beginning to feel as if he no longer really needs me I guess. It's nice to know people miss you. It also would've been nice if he'd taken me up on the offer to talk, it'd be really useful to know what exactly was going on.

Ok, this is ridiculous. I can't write anymore. It's so dark I can't even tell if this will be legible in the morning. I'm probably writing straight over what I've already written.

I would've gone out to the lounge room where I could turn on a light but Taichi's already asleep and I'm loathe to wake him up. If I move from the bed he's going to get up and follow me. He never can stay put, he gets curious about what I'm up to.

I don't particularly want him discovering me with my journal again either. Our first argument over it was entirely unpleasant so I'd like to avoid a repeat if I can. This time he might get it into his head that he wants to read it or something. I'd have a hell of a time convincing him that it was absolutely off limits.

Oops, ok, that is the end of the page.

* * *

Day 14 - Friday

Tai's just having a shower so I thought I'd get today's entry done. I wasn't even going to bother, I'm so tired I could probably just collapse on the bed clothes and all. But I really really need a shower else tomorrow morning won't be fun. I plan on sleeping in. I don't want to smell bad.

Oh man, tonight was awesome. One loud, rough, exhausting adrenaline rush that I'm doing again no matter what I have to accomplish to get it.

I've never played for a crowd that big. I've never had so many people scream for me to sing. I've never had such a deafening wall of sound fall into sudden silence like a wave of water drawing back on the beach ready to roll forward again and drown out the music.

Through the brightness of the stage lights glaring up at us, down at us, from either side of the stage, all you could see of the audience was a vague shadow beyond the smoke. Everything was to do with the sound and the sensations. And we were the ones directing that for the first twenty minutes of the show.

I'd felt so sick before going on, so much more so than I've ever felt before. Normally it's a slight queasy feeling in my stomach like a small case of car sickness that fades away as soon as you can see the horizon. But this time it affected my whole body, making me hot and cold and closing up my throat. My fingers were sweating and my skin was emanating so much heat I was wondering if I'd somehow managed to get myself sunburnt. I was shaking because of the nerves and shivering because I was sweating. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to sing or that my memory would suddenly abandon me. I could barely make my feet move when it was time for us to walk out on stage and if Akira, Takashi and Yutaka weren't standing there beside me I think I could've bolted.

I was so afraid that we wouldn't get any response from the audience. That they'd boo us off the stage and yell for someone else. But the moment I started playing and the cheer started sweeping forward all I needed was that introductory drum solo from Yutaka and my confidence was back.

Right. Well Akira is going to crawl on top of me if I don't get up off his bed so I'm going to leave this here for tonight and go and pester Taichi about the bathroom. He's probably still trying to get rid of all the gel I put in his hair this afternoon before we had to leave to practice.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	3. Day 15 Saturday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 15 - Saturday 

I haven't got long to write this as I've snuck my journal into the bathroom and I've got the shower running so nobody will disturb me. I could probably stay here for a fair while and they wouldn't think too much of it but I don't want to waste too much water and I do need to wash properly as well.

After we managed to get up - which was after midday because we were all so exhausted - we went down to the lobby of the motel and hung out with the rest of the concert organisers and participants. There wasn't much going on, everyone was really just socialising before they ate. 'Under Ignited', the band this weekend was all about, had arranged a luncheon for the charity this concert was sponsoring.

I didn't get to eat food there though, Taichi decided we were going somewhere else.

He dragged me away to this little café at the mall which we spent half an hour bickering over whether or not to enter. When we eventually sat down to eat the waitress that served us wouldn't leave us alone and kept coming back to offer us things like coffee and Desert of the Day. Taichi ordered more food when she hinted she was about to finish her shift so the following half hour was rather more pleasant than the rest of the meal had been.

I was still a little peeved at him for taking me away from the band as it would've been nice to talk to everyone at the lunch. But I figured Taichi was just feeling lonely because he'd had to sit around by himself most of yesterday. He couldn't exactly join us while we practiced here and I guess a concert is not nearly as much fun when you're by yourself.

We hung around town for a bit and window shopped until we had to come back here so I could get ready for the concert.

I've mixed feelings about how tonight will go. I can't wait to get up on stage and play but I'm dreading it at the same time. All the questions I had last night are still looming but now I'm also wondering if we'll do as well as we did. I want it to last forever but at the same time I want it to be over as soon as possible so I don't have to worry about it anymore.

I suppose I have the party to look forward to tonight as well. That will definitely be worth it. I can't wait to see how people react to Taichi all dressed up, we barely got to see him yesterday. I can tease him about how many chicks are falling at his feet and he'll have to stop complaining about the shopping then.

Ok, the pages are beginning to get damp from the steam rolling around in here. I doubt I'll have the ability to write once I get back from the party so anything else will have to wait until tomorrow. I wonder if the guys have left, I can't hear anyone else out the door.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half. 

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	4. Day 16 Sunday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 16 - Sunday

Well, that's the weekend over I guess. I feel strangely sad.

Taichi dropped me off half an hour ago and I've been sitting here in the apartment since then. It's silent and quite cool. I'm reluctant to break the mood.

Taichi was annoyed with me last night for not dragging him along to the party. He stormed off after the concert when he saw us all piling into the cars.

I kind of felt bad that he hadn't just come and joined us but it probably looked we were leaving him out. We weren't but everything was just so...wild. I couldn't get away to talk to him. Every time I thought I was free someone new would commandeer me. There were just so many people every where.

It makes me feel so helpless when he pulls away. I think he thinks he'd be getting in the way. He has this thing about 'band time' and he feels the need to leave me alone when there's anything going on with the four of us. He doesn't like intruding, but he can't make himself stay away for long before he get's a little bit insecure.

This weekend was probably a bit of trial for him because I couldn't really get myself away at all. I probably should've noticed him wearing thin when he was so desperate to drag me off for Saturday lunch.

Anyway, the after party was alright despite the fact that Taichi wasn't there. I talked to the guys from 'Under Ignited' again and one of them hooked me up with a couple of people. I talked to the manager of the show and he said he was impressed with our performance so there's a very good chance that we'll be invited back, possibly even sometime this year.

Akira decided the alcohol was worth enjoying and convinced me to have a couple myself. It mightn't have been the greatest idea but it made all the socialising fun. Man were there some hot chicks hanging around. Off each other, off other guys and a lot of them were hanging off me. I think that's when Yutaka decided it was time for us to go.

It's probably a good thing I was sleeping with Taichi, it stalled the rather convincing urge I had that it was a good idea to pick up. There would've been hell to pay if I'd dragged somebody back with me. I can just imagine the fight it would've caused, Taichi would've probably left me in Kumagaya.

As it was, I curled up in bed with him and apologised. He didn't seem to mind for once, just let me do what I wanted. He usually hates it if I snuggle when we sleep together but he didn't comment on it when we woke up so I can only assume he didn't mind.

We spent most of the day running around doing things in Kumagaya until we really had to leave. We had to drag Akira around because all he wanted to do was stay in the car and we couldn't let him miss out on anything or he'd be annoyed about it later.

He's an odd guy, Akira, he normally doesn't talk to anyone - or anything I should say - except his guitar. But when he gets tired or hung over like he was today, he opens right up even if most of what he says is mumbled. You'd think he'd get more cranky when suffering from a headache but he's more likely to smile and joke around instead. Yutaka's theory is that he likes to be babied. Being sick equals attention so if he's got an excuse...well, he may as well take it.

He'll pick his days though, he's not a weakling. He can be hacking up a lung sometimes and he'll pretend there's not a thing wrong.

At the moment I'm waiting for dad to get home. It's not nine o'clock yet so he's probably still at the office. He said he was going to work overtime this weekend and maybe get a day off sometime this week. It'd be really cool to do something together before school starts up again.

I think I'll go make something for lunch tomorrow.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	5. Day 17 Monday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 17 - Monday

I'm sitting here writing this when I really should go to sleep, but it's still eluding me despite the fact that it avoided me all of last night so I figured I may as well make use of the time instead of laying in bed running things through my head.

Today was my last full day of work before school starts up again and I spent most of it trying to stay awake. Why sleeping on the floor of the Book Store was more desirable than at home in my bed I don't know but I kept nearly dropping off right there behind the shelves. By eleven o'clock I could barely keep my eyes open and it was a battle to remember the alphabet so I could put the books in the right order. I remember having real difficulty trying to find the shelf this one author was supposed to be on and couldn't figure out the problem until later when I realised I was putting it in the wrong section. I'm only glad I didn't get put on the cash register for very long, that could've been a disaster. I probably would've ended up short changing everybody and pissing off all our customers.

Lunchtime was a bit of a blow considering I'd forgotten Taichi now had soccer. I'd been looking forward to talking to him and was hoping he could wake me up. Instead, I sat at one of the food court tables for an entire hour and ate my lunch without really noticing.

It took effort to survive through the afternoon and I'm pretty sure I did fall asleep when I sat down in the back room for five minutes, but thankfully Dad called me on my mobile and woke me up before I got caught.

For the first time in I don't know how long he was going to pick me up from work. I was a little skeptical and wondered if he was joking but he did come and pick me up and he wasn't even late.

He'd hired a movie from the video store and we ordered delivery and ate in front of the television. When the credit's were rolling he asked how the band played on the weekend and he seemed really pleased when I told him we'd done well.

He thinks he's going to come watch us play this Friday night. I'm a little bit nervous about that. It's very rare that our parents ever really see us play, except for Yutaka's mum who always wanders out to the garage when we're too loud or when she's bringing us food. I always get the feeling dad's going to laugh at me or say something that's not really useful whereas Yutaka's mum used to play the piano and can usually give us some good pointers. Not that Yutaka ever appreciates that since he's more concerned about his drums.

Anyway, dad sent me off to bed and I'm here now with all my pillows and blankets trying to figure out why on earth I'm not sleepy. I kinda wish Taichi had willing to talk to me on the phone a little longer but he tired from soccer practice so I had to let him go.

Maybe if I play my guitar for a bit I'll calm down.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	6. Day 18 Tuesday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 18 - Tuesday

I kinda feel like I wasted most of my day, it's two in the afternoon and I only just woke up. Normally sleeping in doesn't bother me so much, it usually makes me warm and happy and more inclined to get up and do something. But when I wake up after midday more than half the day is gone and it doesn't seem worthwhile to even get out of bed.

Which is why I'm sitting here writing this. I'm procrastinating. I obviously wasn't here on the weekend and didn't do all my chores so I'm supposed to do my share of the cleaning up around the house today and go out and buy milk because dad forgot to get it yesterday.

I don't want to. I want to stay right here half tangled in my blankets and have another snooze. Alternatively I could lay here and play my guitar, maybe belt out a few songs I haven't played in forever. Too bad my guitar is all the way across the room and I'm too comfortable to get up and retrieve it. I'll just have to make do with singing for the moment and get the guitar when I'm not feeling quite so lazy.

I should probably figure out more of that tune Yutaka gave me two weeks ago. I feel a bit guilty about not looked at properly yet. I kinda got caught up in the excitement over last weekends gig and completely forgot I was supposed to be looking at it for him. He's really self conscious about putting ideas forward since he feels like he's 'only' the drummer, but we've been encouraging him to write stuff since he won some prize for poetry that we didn't even know he entered. He hasn't come up with anything nearly as good as that but what he gives me is definitely improving. All it usually needs is a little bit of tweaking and a tune that's not quite so bland.

Maybe I'll do that after dinner tonight. I can record it onto my computer and send it over to Takashi. If I started doing that now I'd end up playing right through dinner and I don't think TK would appreciate being ignored.

I suppose I could go and visit Taichi at the soccer field now. They've got hours of practice to go yet and they'll probably have a rest at some point. You can't force a bunch of guys to run around for two and a half hours straight, especially not on the second day of practice. They'd either all collapse from exhaustion or start getting aggressive with the coach.

I'm not particularly sure Taichi would appreciate me suddenly showing up though since he's supposed to be concentrating on his soccer, but maybe if I just went and sat in the stadium for a bit I could watch him without him noticing.

Too bad I can't just go at five o'clock and give him a lift home, TK wouldn't appreciate that either. I'm not sure I really want to entertain my brother considering the mood he's been in lately, but we've been doing this dinner thing for a couple of years now, we can handle a bit of time with one of us being stroppy. He'll get over it eventually.

Maybe I could get up and bake a cake. It'd make more mess for me to clean up later but I'd have a cake then so it wouldn't matter so much. I could...

Ok, this is really procrastination now, I have to get up and do something useful. I might write again after dinner or just leave it all until tomorrow. I've already wasted enough time sleeping, I don't need to lose the rest of my day sitting around writing in a Journal.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	7. Day 19 Wednesday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 19 - Wednesday

Well, I slept last night, that was pretty good, I can't say much for the rest of the day though it was complete and utter shite.

Most of my morning was spent standing in lines waiting to sign up for classes. We had school registration today and it took absolutely forever not to mention having to stand around and wait for Taichi afterwards. He said he'd come in early if I agreed to stick around for him but due to the fact that we're at completely opposite ends of the alphabet I ended up being there for hours.

Sure, I had Taichi to keep me company but his brain kept dropping out of the mortal realm leaving him to stare blankly at the wall. I had to keep reminding him to pay attention to me but despite the wide range of methods I used he didn't stay on track for very long.

What really annoyed me though was when we were walking out of the building and Daisuke ran up to talk to us. Taichi immediately said goodbye to me and dragged Daisuke away towards the soccer change rooms.

'Gee, thanks for sticking around, man. I appreciate it so much that I'm going to run away now.'

What's his problem? Did I do something to annoy him? Why would he suddenly want to run off with Daisuke when we were supposed to be having lunch together?

Stupid Tai. He's so annoying. I hope somebody kicked a soccer ball at his head while he was blanking out. I hope it hurt like hell and goes to hospital for concussion and the doctors get his chart mixed up and they operate on him and remove his kidneys. He could ask for a brain as compensation then and we'd all be a lot happier.

Stupid Taichi. Stupid Daisuke. Stupid TK for that matter as well.

Man, is he being a right little twit. Can't he just suck up whatever is bothering him and leave us all in peace? He flat out refused to eat his dinner last night and totally rejected my cake. I was under the assumption that he liked my chicken Teriyaki but it turns out it's one of his least favorite meals.

Couldn't he have said so, you know, before I started making it? I did ask him, the stupid little...

'Oh no, chicken is good. I'm not really hungry though.'

At least dad appreciated it. He was quite happy to eat the leftovers. He even ate the cake despite the fact that I'd iced it for TK. Dad hates things that are too sweet, maybe he was trying to cheer me up.

Anyway, I don't want to sit around ranting about people anymore, I think I'll go play my guitar and get rid of all this emotion. It's somehow making my ears hurt which is twice as weird as it sounds. Maybe it's because I kept grinding my teeth today and it's the corner of my jaw muscles being sore. It'd make more sense than saying my emotions tried to find a new haunting place and settled down in my head. That's what it feels like though, like the pain I normally get in my chest; like something's compressing it and pulling it in tight.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	8. Day 20 Thursday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 20 - Thursday

A surprising turn of events today, TK rang me up to apologise for Tuesday and when he came over for dinner he was nearly back to his usual self. His only lapse was when I accidently mentioned Kari, but other than that every thing was fine.

I feel a little bit sorry for Daisuke since he doesn't seem to realise that TK and Kari are meant for each other. If he's trying to butt in on things at this stage he's obviously just a little bit desperate. I still don't understand how Kari and TK could end up fighting like they did though, I think I must be missing something important. I keep hoping TK will say something other than 'Stupid Dai.' and tell me what on earth is going on but I should probably just ask Taichi. At least he'd be able to tell me without blowing up.

I made Yutaka introduce his song to the band today because Akira asked if anyone else had anything new. I was a little bit disappointed that they took it less seriously than they would've if it had of been from me. At least he wrote something and gave it to someone, it's a start even if it wasn't brilliant. If he keeps writing he'll get better, this one just needs a little bit of work.

The reason Akira asked us about new material was because he had a new one of his own. It's pretty really and goes against the style we've been developing. I think it'll be a good one to break away to after we start introducing 'Ride Time' in a couple of weeks.

At the moment I'm debating on whether or not to call Taichi. I want to be cross at him but I'm just not. I was yesterday after he ditched me but it's kind of died away now because...well, it's just because it's him, I guess. I always seem to get cross at him really quickly then it goes away again as if it weren't there. I think it's more because I forget than anything else. I'm so used to him now that it's difficult to alter how I act towards him especially over something so insignificant.

I mean, it's not like he can concentrate on me all the time, I'm not the only one in his life. He's got family and other friends...lot's of other friends he has to deal with. I only take up a small chunk of his social circle.

He doesn't need me there like I need him to be for me. He can turn around and find somebody else. It's going to hurt like buggery when he actually gets a girlfriend because all the time he can spend with me now he's going to want to spend with her. I can see it happening, probably in the next couple of years.

It makes me hate how broken up my family is because they're the one's that I'm supposed to be closest to. I can rely on Taichi more than I can rely on any of them and I think I'd prefer to go to him instead. My mum is so far away I can barely see her anymore and she did a pretty decent job of taking TK with her. I got him back for a little while at least, but now he's growing away again. The last two weeks are pretty much proof of that considering he didn't want to have anything to do to me. Even today when he was quite a bit happier he didn't want to bother me with his problems.

I wish dad were here at least a little bit more than he is. I feel like he's at work all the time so he doesn't have to deal with me. I can't ever tell him anything because I'm afraid he'll run away. So who am I supposed to talk to? Who's there to help me figure things out?

Why do I have to do everything on my own all the time? How come I can't have...just...somebody? I don't want to go through life always forgotten. I don't want to be left behind.

I will be though. It's inevitable. One day I might even do the leaving. I wonder if that would make it any easier; being the one to say goodbye.

Run away Yamato, run away, before they run from you.

I don't want to write anymore, it's making me depressed. I'm going to call Taichi and pretend I'm happy.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	9. Day 21 Friday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 21 - Friday

Dad took the day off work today and we bowling over the other side of the city. The last Friday before school starts and what am I doing? Hanging out with my dad. I'm still trying to find the point where I'm supposed to think that is lame.

Man, we had so much fun. We played five games, two of which I won - go me - and if dad hadn't gotten that last strike in game five I would've won our fifth game as well.

We went out for lunch afterwards at a proper Japanese restaurant but we ended up having to rush our meal because I still had to pick up school supplies before we went home to get ready for tonight's gig.

Dad came but he left at half time. He has work tomorrow and he had to go home and sleep.

Taichi went and sat out back with me and we had a good talk until I had to go back in. We talked about our siblings and tried to determine whether or not they'd figure themselves out anytime soon. Taichi reckons that it'll blow over pretty quickly and I'm inclined to agree based on TK's improving mood, but somehow I get the feeling Taichi's not telling me something and that he doesn't really think it's resolved.

He was being way too cautious when he asked me about it. It was more like he was confirming that I didn't know anything. Normally if he didn't know what was going on he'd give me a whole lot of different theories, but he said quite simply that Kari hadn't told him either.

Right now I'm going to go raid the fridge because it's midnight and I haven't eaten anything since 3pm. I don't think I'd be able to sleep while I'm as hungry as I am, my stomach is complaining too much.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	10. Day 22 Saturday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 22 - Saturday

I think Taichi may be a cross with me. I kind of criticised him just a little too much, to the point of being more than a little mean. It's making me cringe thinking about it even now and it's hours since he dropped me home.

It's really frustrating that I change slightly depending on who I'm with. If it had of been just Taichi and I, I would've commiserated and made him laugh. But because Sora was there and she seemed to find it funny, I followed her and laughed at him instead.

Sora, Izzy, Taichi and I went out to the movies earlier tonight and Taichi was complaining about stupid people at his work. I honestly tried not to laugh at him but I couldn't help it because Sora started giggling. At first I thought she was amused at his story because it was pretty funny and he looked so miffed when he was telling it, but it soon became apparent that she was laughing at Taichi calling other people stupid and rolled her eyes in a mocking fashion when she noticed I was laughing as well.

I could've frowned at Sora instead of having a go at Tai, but in the time I had to make a decision the dice rolled in favour of being mean to Taichi. It's just so much easier to make up with him than it is to make up with her.

Anyway, the situation escalated and I ended up saying stuff that I really don't mean. Sora thought it was hilarious which egged me on even further and made everything worse. He spent the entire movie not talking to me and wouldn't even let me sit next to him. He made sure Sora and Izzy were in between us and didn't look at me even once.

I'd say he was overacting but I probably deserved to be ignored. I purposely insulted my best friend merely to get laughs from somebody else. I feel like such a loser, I don't know why I did it. I think I really hurt him this time around.

I don't understand why he didn't just hit me though, it was like he was letting me say all that stuff. He's supposed to rise to the occasion so we can roll around on the floor. At least things are fixed after we fight instead of being in this weird guilty area.

I wish I could make him food tomorrow to apologise instead of going out somewhere to eat, but I know he likes his weekly dose of take away food so I don't think I'll chance suggesting it. He mightn't appreciate me trying to coop him up in my apartment, he really likes the park. We are at the end of summer it'll get too cold to go there soon, I'd better let him enjoy it while he can.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	11. Day 23 Sunday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 23 - Sunday

Why do I have to be such a complete and utter fool? I should've just apologised to him while we were at dinner. Now I have to put up with another stressful night of not knowing if he's going to forgive me.

It's just, every time I went to say sorry the words wouldn't come out. It felt so awkward with him staring out the window or off into the distance instead of paying attention to me. I suppose I didn't really deserve an opening considering how I acted last night, but I wish he'd of given me one anyway. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore.

I didn't have a particularly great morning, just sat around playing my guitar. I went through our song DT a lot - I love the way the bass notes roll in that song, you could continue going around and around for ages. It's one of those pieces that I know so well that my fingers can continue playing without my mind. I can go ahead and think about whatever the hell I want when I'm playing it without worrying about which notes come next.

I was waiting all day for five o'clock to roll around. At five I could go get ready to pick Taichi up from work and I wanted to see him so I could say sorry for yesterday.

I couldn't say it when I saw him though, the words just wouldn't come out. I was afraid that he wouldn't accept an apology yet, he didn't seem ready to forgive me.

It's really strange and I really don't like it. I don't like him acting like this. Why couldn't he have just brawled with me like usual? I don't understand why he didn't just knock me flat. All this weird being guilty and waiting is driving me nuttier than a Picnic. This is what Sora does to me when she's cross - though it's never been this effective - what on Earth is Taichi doing picking up stuff like that?

He almost didn't want to come with me tonight. I was parked right there out the front of the shopping center and I could see him trying to decide whether or not he was getting in. I wouldn't have blamed him if he'd just walked away, though I would've got out and run after him if he had. There's no way I'd let him ruin our weekly tradition, even if he wasn't going to talk to me for the entire night.

I don't know why he suddenly has to be so confusing though. Why can't he just act like normal? I didn't get anything productive done today and I'm probably going to end up sleeping badly. It's first day of school tomorrow, I don't want this hanging over my head. The only good thing that happened today was that Taichi said he was still meeting me at the intersection tomorrow like normal. At least that means that he does want to talk to me at some point and that he will probably being willing to forget by then.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	12. Day 24 Monday

* * *

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Day 24 - Monday 

School. That's what happened today. I dragged myself out of bed in the wee hours of the morning to crawl into my school uniform and stumble off to school.

And so the year starts.

I was dreading meeting up with Taichi because of the what happened on the weekend but...it's funny, I met up with him at the intersection just like we have for years and all I said was that I was sorry for being such an arse and that I hated that I'd hurt him and...he smiled...and it was ok.

The rest of the day was a nice big blur after that, it went so fast I barely noticed it'd been and after music I was trying to figure out what my next class was until Akira collapsed on me and said 'Thank god, it's over.'

Yutaka was being cranky throughout band practice and kept beating his drums at inopportune moments so we ended up having a let's-play-the-crap-out-of-instruments session until Yutaka's mum came in and told us to quit it. It's cool when we all let go and play like that; trying to outdo each other and make more noise than we should. It's playing for the sake of playing rather than practicing to be perfect.

Taichi came by Yutaka's to walk home with me after he finished soccer training. He'd invited himself over for dinner as part of my apology for what happened Saturday. He was joking really but I was still glad to have him over. Dad had to stay at work late and I hate eating by myself.

While I was cooking dinner I discovered I'd lost one of the buttons off my school shirt. I don't know how I managed it and I don't have a clue how to sew another one on. So unless I buy another shirt or find away to mend it I'm going to be wandering showing a lot of chest every couple of days. It will undoubtedly make me look very sexy which is always a good thing but I'm afraid it might attract a little too much unneeded attention and that would probably become quite annoying after a while.

Maybe I can switch it for one of Taichi's shirts, he's always losing buttons so his mum wouldn't think twice about sewing another one on. He'd probably get into trouble for it but if I warned him first he wouldn't mind. He'd think it was completely hilarious and bring it back smiling proudly as if he mended it all by himself.

I can hear dad coming through the door so I think I'll go and warm up his dinner. He said he'd bring me desert or something and after two hours of waiting for it I'm getting kinda hungry again.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half. 

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	13. Day 25 Tuesday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 25 - Tuesday

TK will be over for dinner in a couple of minutes so I'll just write this now. I've got homework to do after dinner so I won't have time later and I want to see if I can fix up Yutaka's song.

I need to change the C chord to an A and the F chord to a D in the instrumental of 'White Light'. Takashi will probably chuck a fit at me for altering it now but we can't leave it how it is. It's too much of a deviation from the chorus to sound as if it fits in. Maybe if I get Akira to break it Takashi gently he mightn't take it so badly. He never seems to get as upset when Akira criticises him as he does when Yutaka or I do. I think it's because they've both had formal training and he knows Akira wouldn't say anything unless he really meant it.

The old lady from next door finally seems to be moving out. Her son or whoever he is was taking boxes of stuff down to the car park this afternoon with her tottering around after him and directing him with her walking stick.

I can't say I'm not pleased to see her go even if I should be feeling sorry for her since she's probably going to a home. She was a bitchy old thing and used to get me into trouble with dad all the time because she thought I played my music too loud. I don't know how she managed to hear it in the first place considering she had to ask us to repeat whatever we say three or four times before she understood, but she'd come and pound on the apartment door whenever she saw dad come home no matter how late it was that he got in.

"That son of yours..."

"Ok, Honda-sama. Thank you for telling me."

"Making all that damn noise."

"Yes, Honda-sama. He won't play so loud next time."

"What?"

"I'll get him to turn it down."

"What?"

"I'll tell him to turn the music down."

"Go down where?"

It was like talking to one of those parrots you teach to say things, one that would never say the what you wanted.

Anyway, I hope we don't get a new, more obnoxious neighbour. She was annoying but at least we knew what she was going to do.

TK is standing in my doorway. I think he's getting a kick out of seeing me write in this thing. He'll start complaining about being hungry in a second - wait, there he goes. I should teach him to cook or something. Little brat.

I'm glad he's happier though.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	14. Day 26 Wednesday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 26 - Wednesday 

I absolutely hate school mornings - they're rotten. It's way too early to be thinking about...thinking. How do people expect you to be able to concentrate when it's another three hours before your body declares itself awake?

I so shouldn't have made that bet with Taichi, there's no way I'm going to be waking up on time next week. Come Monday morning he's going to be dragging me out of bed. I don't care, I'll buy him ice-cream just as long as I don't have to remember to get up.

The teacher just finished demonstrating what we're supposed to be doing so I'd better put this away. Taichi'll ask me to explain things in a second and if he sees me writing in a Journal again he's going to be laughing at me for the rest of the day.

I don't know how I managed to bring this thing to school, I bet I'm missing one of my other books instead. It'll probably be my grammar book too since that's the one I'm going to need.

X X X

Yep, missing my grammar book. I had to borrow Taichi's copy.

Class is boring without him. It's boring with him but at least he alleviates it somewhat. Bloody comprehension.

X X X

I feel stupid writing this in the middle of school even if I am pretending to do my work. It's just, every time I reach into my bag to get out my books for the class I pull out this stupid thing.

Here we go, I can write an email to Taichi which he won't check until tonight.

I don't know why he likes doing things like this, he knows he can talk to me in another fifty minutes. Why can't he just wait and tell me when he sees me again rather than sending me an email? Does he really have to talk to me Right Then?

If I don't answer his email though he goes and gets all disappointed so I have to think of something to write to make sure he doesn't get upset. But what am I supposed to say to

'Hey Matt, hope your class isn't as boring as mine. Taichi'

Hey Tai. Yes, my class is just as boring as yours. My teacher has a tremendous amount of nose hair. Yamato.

X X X

Taichi sucks for bailing out of physics. He's taking biology, the stupid twit.

X X X

Takashi is late...half an hour late and Akira is using me as a pillow. He says there's a reason for the chords to be like they are in 'White Light' but he agrees that it sounds pretty terrible. He doesn't want to tell Takashi that though, he thinks he's going to kick up a fuss.

I don't want to go home this afternoon. I'll have three hours by myself before dad manages to get home and that's only if he manages to leave the office when he's supposed to. I don't want to make dinner. I'm sick of cooking. I'm sick of having to think up things to cook because it takes way too much effort when I don't feel like eating any of it anyway.

I want to ring Taichi and ask him if he minds pretending that it's Sunday already. I'm sure he wouldn't, it'd probably make him happy. He wouldn't have to eat what his mum makes then.

I can't though because I have homework and dad wouldn't appreciate having no food. I should start making freezer meals like Yutaka's mum does sometimes.

Speaking of Yutaka's mum, she's brought us afternoon tea and Takashi just walked in the door so we can start practicing in a few minutes.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


	15. Day 27 Thursday

Author: Mazmaraz 

Title: The Diary Project

Warnings: Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

IMPORTANT NOTE; READ FIRST: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

* * *

Day 27 - Thursday

I just got off the phone with Taichi, I had to confirm that I'm not completely crazy. Apparently I am, but only according to him. TK was just being temperamental.

Music class was good today; we started our unit on Rock 'n Roll. Yutaka and I have been looking forward to this since Mr. Takenawa announced it halfway through last year. We're hoping Takashi will lose some of his reservations about it since we're supposed to learn to appreciate the music we're listening to. He still thinks classical music is a valid performance style so it'll be good to give him a little more exposure.

I had no particular desire to go home and be alone today. I would've preferred to do my homework with somebody rather than sitting by myself in my bedroom with only my music for company. I dislike how silent my apartment is when there's no one else in it but me. It's not really creepy since everything in it means 'home' but it is a bit lonely and it does feel kind of empty. Especially when I can hear the people in the apartments above and below us.

Unfortunately, today I had to be at home since TK was coming over at some point. So I turned my stereo up as loud as I felt I could get away with and tried to ignore the stillness.

I got rid of a fair chunk of homework this afternoon which means I won't have to spend all weekend doing physics. Taichi's so cruel making me go it alone. A right arse. He could've TOLD me he was switching, but no. He decided it'd be much more fun to leave me behind. So much for best friends. I'll have to kick that one out the door.

Since thee shalt not suffer with thy loved ones, Taichi Yamagi. I declare thee a coward. To the gallows with thee...or some such appropriate punishment.

Which reminds me, I'm dreading the moment Taichi actually decides what we're going to be doing for our history project. I just know he's going to try and tell me about every little detail and try to get me as enthusiastic as he is. I don't know how he manages to get excited about that kind of thing. It usually involves a bunch of dead people. But I guess Taichi is always leaping from one thing to the next and applies the same amount of enthusiasm to everything he does. He's like the lightning ball that doesn't run out or an Energizer battery or something. Probably more an Energizer battery since he does eventually collapse.

I got some new photo's from Kari today; a whole lot from last soccer season. She's managed to get some fantastic ones of Taichi with that camera that takes four pictures in quick succession. There was one set that I absolutely had to pin to my notice board because of the emotion that crosses Taichi's face over the four shots. They're of him juggling a soccer ball and you couldn't find a more incredible...it's like...well...

Talk about a visual sending out killer emotions. I think I'm going to have to sit down and try and figure out what it is I'm seeing. Taichi has a lot of expressions but I've never seen him look so open. Kari always manages make the simplest things seem so beautiful just by the way she captures them.

I have a feeling sleep is going to be difficult tonight so I think I might go and pester dad. I can hear him out in the kitchen and it sounds like he's trying to cook something. That could be dangerous. I'd better go and intervene. Last time he tried to bake something he bent one of our biscuit trays so it would fit in the oven.

* * *

Notes: Ok people, I'd like to apologise for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It is much appreciated and I love hearing what you all have to say. :sniggers: and you say you can't wait for Monday. Poor, poor Matt.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ: This is only Yamato's half of the story. Reading this document in its entirety will only give you half the story. You must read Taichi's half as well for this story to make sense. "Sparkle Itamashii" is writing Taichi's half of the story- it has the same title as this half.

To read this story as it is supposed to be read, please switch to Sparkle Itamashii's page and read the corresponding chapter of "The Diary Project" there as well. (or if you found her page first, please proceed to the next chapter on her page.)


End file.
